One Day
by magicstick93
Summary: She was frequently drunk at inappropriate times, it was like she lived off a diet of vodka, or wine if she was feeling 'classy'. In most social situations she was centre of attention either by choice or because of some embarrassing situation she'd unintentionally landed herself in. One day she swore she was going to be a fully functional adult...maybe next week?


_My first attempt at a story, so please all the constructive criticism possible would be great. This story will be in from multiple POV and will have quite a few flashback chapters in later chapters. I'm hoping to have a chapter up at least every other week. Unfortunately anything you recognise I do not own, instead they are the works of J. ._

The women danced to the fast beat of the music, hips swaying sensually, while her eyes appeared to be half open. Even in the dim lighting of the club it was easy to see that she was attractive. She was tall, standing over 6ft in her heels, had pale skin with spatters of freckles, pouty lips, perfectly pruned dark eyebrows, and wide cat like blue eyes. Though her most defining feature was her wild blonde curls. However, she didn't appear to be a natural blond, given the mismatch in the colour between the girl's hair and eyebrows.

She seemed oblivious to the bodies dancing around her, in fact she had ignored several people who'd tried to speak to her throughout the night. She moved just out of reach of their grasping hands. She smiled to herself, revealing perfectly white straight teeth. She was in a state of bliss ignoring the world. It was short lived however, as another women grabbed her hand. The blonde barley acknowledged her, only opening her eyes enough to see who'd hauled her from her trance. She must have known her well, as she didn't complain or pull away, instead she just allowed herself to be dragged through the crowd.

If it was possible, the second women was even more attractive. She was also tall, but didn't quite reach her friends height. Exotic looking with long, thick black hair cascading down her back, while her tanned skin seemed untouched by any blemishes or freckles. Her figure also appeared to have more pronounced curves. When she'd pulled her friend to a quieter spot she looked her from head to toe with large rounded bottle green eyes.

"They're here" she said.

The blonde didn't bother asking who and instead rolled her eyes and thought scathingly ' _Of course they're here, they always find us_ '. "Let me guess? We now have to spend the night hidden away in a booth? Emma, we've only been back 24 hours, surely they aren't here for us they might not notice us"

Emma snorted unattractively. "They'll notice us" was all she said, before beckoning her friend towards the booths.

"Let me go to the bar and get a drink first, I'll be 10 minutes and then we can hide for the rest of the night" she said pleading.

"Fine, but I noticed Lorcan Scammander serving earlier, so I think I'll wait here for you. Don't fancy being insulted tonight, I'm tired from travelling and my retorts won't be up to much. I hate that smug bastard."

The blonde strolled toward the bar, and pushed her way to the front. She did not wait in ques. She glanced at the servers to get their attention when her eyes met Lorcan's. He scowled, she smirked.

"You" was all he said.

"What? No hello?" she teased.

"People like you don't get hellos, I try to stay away from horrible bitches"

"Wow catty. And here was me thinking you had a special place in your heart for me. I did take your virginity after all" She sniggered.

"It wasn't special, you took most of the boys in our year's virginity. You're a slut as well as a bitch" he bit back.

She rolled her eyes at the insult "Bitter much, is that because I didn't hold you after we were done? Didn't take you for much of a spooner."

"Why are you even here? Why did you come back? Life was so much happier for everyone who knew you when you were in some unknown location in the world. I hope you're just visiting."

"Really? Happier? You're a bartender at 26, you should be revaluating your life if you're happy. I do hope the rest of your little gang have managed to fair better then you. Let me guess you still live with your mother?" He blushed crimson.

"Says the model. Your job is hardly inspiring. And I don't live with my mother." He cried.

"See that's where you're are wrong. I do my job because I want to, not because it's necessary. I was offered positions on both the law and healer programmes, but decided that modelling meant less responsibility, more fun and of course the added benefit of better pay." She smirked at him, she seemed to do that a lot.

He huffed "Do your family even know you're back in the UK Weasley? I'd love to be the one to break that heart shattering news to them"

Her eyes flashed dangerously "No, and you won't tell them. The ones who I want to know will find out from me when I feel like telling them. Do you understand?"

"Why should I do something for you?" it was his turn to smirk.

"Because little Lorcan, remember that time in 7th year I got caught taking pixie dust and they wanted to know who was selling it? Well I might just have to name my dealer. And I can only imagine where someone on your salary gets the money to buy a goblin made pocket watch? If I were to guess I'd say your dealing days aren't behind you, and this little job of yours is more of a side thing. How on point am I? Hmm?"

He spluttered and turn a nasty shade of purple. If he could get away with punching a women in this moment he would. "You're still a horrible bitch. Let me guess you still hang out with the evil cow Emma McNamara?"

"Don't insult her" she'd sneakily managed to retrieve her wand and had it discretely pointed at him.

"I've never understood how you could be loyal to a girl who destroyed James and Albus's relationship, and yet you hate on your family who are amazing"

"They did that to themselves and as for the rest of my family 90% of them are arseholes."

"Your family is amazing" She rolled her eyes "You're the only one who's an arsehole, what you did to your cousin is unforgivable and I can see why they finally turned their backs on you. You should be-"

She interrupted him "Enough! I'm bored of your monologue of how I'm such a terrible person. Now be a good boy get me a firewhiskey and forget you saw me, or I swear to Salazar you'll regret it"

He did as he was told. He may hate her, but he also didn't have a death wish. She'd been fantastic at duelling when she left 5 years ago and he knew it was unlikely much had changed. He slid her drink toward her.

"The hair doesn't suit you, red always looked better on you"

Ignoring him she chucked several galleons on the counter top, leaving a generous tip, before throwing her hair over her shoulder and strutting back toward Emma.

"He's an absolute arsehole"

"Why do you think I didn't go over there? Biggest dick ever" Emma agreed

They were just making their way over to the secluded booths when a flash of light went off in their faces.

"Fucking great. Exactly what we wanted to avoid, stupid cameras" Emma scowled.

"Rose Weasley and Emma McNamara, Jacob Lewis Witch Weekly would you like to say a few words?" a short, and disgusting man in Roses opinion asked.

"Sure. Fuck off." Rose then made an obscene gesture with her hand, just as the camera flashed again.

Emma groaned into her hands, this was the exact thing she was hoping to avoid. Hopefully the saying was true, all press is good press, as long as they got their names right.


End file.
